


RoyalChaos||He Wouldn't Leave Me

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilled has a fear of abandonment and when Ze takes too long to come back home, he falls into a bit of a panic attack, intrusive thoughts biting away at his hope.</p><p>(also, a note I made when I wrote this- </p><p>I'm frickin exhausted but I got this idea....yeah wanted to do some blab before I crashed. Apologies in advanced for any errors.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||He Wouldn't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Share on Tumblr!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/143979020487/zeroyalchaos-he-wouldnt-leave-me)

_Steven: Hey Chilly Willy!_

_Steven: I’ll be back home soon, okay bby?_

_Steven: Just got caught up in something and got distracted_

_Steven: <3 u_

Anthony sat staring at his phone for the past ten minutes, reading Steven’s messages in his head over and over. He said he would be home soon and that he was just distracted. Anthony wasn’t going to abandoned, right? Steven wouldn’t do that to him, no. He promised he’d never leave him, never, ever. 

 

A quiet breath escaped his lips and the Italian felt some chills creep through his body, hair standing on end at the rush. Suddenly everything became quiet, too immensely quiet that it rang in his ears and he covered them in pain, whining. 

 

Steven loved him, he knew that. Steven promised that he’d never leave for any reason and that he was the only one he loved. Steven would be coming home soon. Steven was _not_ cheating on him. 

 

Anthony trembled on the floor, eyes glancing to the door now and then, ears perking up each time a car came by the house. 

 

Another fifteen minutes passed, and he could finally process that he was shaking, feeling alone and crazy. Anthony carefully stood up and inhaled deeply, checking his phone for any new messages. 

 

_Steven: Hey babe?_

_Steven: Sorry I left something back at Smarty’s house_

_Steven: I promise I’ll be there soon_

_Steven: Don’t eat all my bread!_

 

Anthony chuckled a little at the last statement and caught his lower lip, still in worry. He had a little reassurance, but Steven had been at John’s house for so long now. All day, actually. He was never left alone for this long. Not by Steven. Not ever has Steven left him this long. Never had Steven seemed distracted and distant for a whole week. Steven never…

He stood and found his feet dragging him to the kitchen.

 

 _Please don’t do this, Anthony,_ he whined to himself. _You know better than this. He’ll get mad at you if you do this._ A trembling hand wrapped itself around a thick handle, heavy metal shining at the connected end. _You promised him you wouldn’t do it again. You’ve been doing it for a new record. Come on, Anthony,_ he whimpered, shutting his eyes when he slipped to the floor and cried out silently. _You promised you wouldn’t do it. You promised you wouldn’t make a mess. You told him that you were good and that you didn’t mean it. And he promised he’d take care of you and be there for you and never leave you so why is he gone?_

 

Anthony lay curled on the floor in aching pain, gripping his wrist tightly, the sharp blade covered by his body. 

 

“Anthony?” The Italian’s head flew up and he froze when he made contact with bright green eyes. “Anthony, what are you d- oh God, Anthony, are you okay?”

 

Steven slid to his knees and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him to his body where Anthony curled around him and cried, head resting on his collarbone. Steven quickly grabbed his wrist and found no marks, the knife glaring at him from the floor. The Canadian sighed and hummed quietly, running his fingers through Anthony’s hair. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here now, it’s okay, shh…don’t cry.”

“I-I’m so so-sorry, Steven!” Anthony wailed out, his eyes now red, tears staining his cheeks. “I pro-promised that I wouldn’t do it, and I didn’t! Remember, I promised you!”

“I know, I see that, and I’m so proud of you, Anthony, shhh…it’s okay. Look, you’re amazing, okay? Shh…” Steven kissed the top of his head and rested his lips there while the other broke down in his arms, holding tight. “And if you did, I wouldn’t be angry with you.”

“Y-you wouldn’t? But St-Steven last time-“

“I was scared last time. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, okay? I’m so, so sorry.” The Canadian rubbed his nose gently in his mocha hair. “But look, you’re doing so well. And I love you. I wouldn’t ever stop loving you.”

“Why were you gone so long?” Anthony asked quietly, his cries now quieted to sobs. “You were gone for so long…”

“Oh? Oh, that’s because I had a surprise for you and I didn’t want to spoil it.”

“A surprise?”

“Mhm…look.” Steven helped Anthony to his feet, moving him gently along to the dinner table. “I bought you some new bags of popcorn and your favorite yogurt and here we have a box of pizza for dinner. And then there’s this new Amiibo I wanted to buy and some stuff for your computer.” He grinned at the other and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“B-birthday?” Anthony paused, sniffled, and started to giggle a little. “It’s my birthday today…”

“Yep. That’s why I’ve been out for so long. I’m sorry I left you alone for this, Anthony. I love you so much and I wouldn’t mean it on purpose, okay? Come here.” Steven pulled Anthony in for another hug and gently kissed his wet cheeks. “Let’s eat some birthday dinner, okay?” Anthony nodded and smiled a little as he wrapped his arms back around Steven and held him close, not letting go, not even during the meal.


End file.
